endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific White-Sided Dolphin
The Pacific White-Sided Dolphin is a species of dolphin found in both and . In-Game Description "These mammals have spindle-shaped bodies and short beaks. They are generally black on the back and white on the belly, with a gray and black pattern on the sides. They can be seen year-round near Comb Reef. Their dorsal fins are bent and sickle-like, which appears to be a defining characteristic of the species. They also have a pair of lines on their back that are humorously referred to as suspenders. They are fairly social animals and tend to move in groups of a dozen up to several hundred. This species can swim at speeds of around 35 mph (55km/h). For decades, this was thought to be faster than they should actually be able to swim given their muscle mass and body size. This unusual phenomenon was called Gray's Paradox, after the scientist who first identified it. However, recent scientific studies suggest that there is no paradox, and that dolphins simply possess unusual muscle formations that allow them to reach such speeds." Partner Description "Your trusted partner! The white-sided dolphins of Manoa Lai are only seen in one area of the ocean, near Comb Reef. There is also a rambunctious hammerhead shark in the area, but the dolphins seem to get along with it. This Pacific white-sided dolphin is experienced and fearless. The species tends to live for around forty years, and this particular specimen looks over twenty. The distinct white markings and protruding sickle-like fins give this creature a very sleek appearance. Not normally present in this area of the South Pacific, this species has only recently been found here. It is believed that a school lived in the seas in the northern hemisphere and traveled here in search of food." "This dolphin has a distinctive sickle-shaped dorsal fin with two suspender-like stripes running along its back. It lives in pods made up of a few to several hundred animals, which jump and travel around together." Speed Swimming Secrets "Pacific white-sided dolphins can swim at speeds of up to 35 mph (55km/h), and other dolphins commonly reach 30km/h or more. Scientifically, dolphins should not be able to achieve the speeds they do, and a lot of research has been carried out to explain why. Some of the dolphins' secrets have been learned and used in swimsuits, but the overall mystery has finally been solved. It is known as Gray's Paradox after the zoologist who first described it." Location A pod can be seen swimming around near Knives Reef at coordinates E-5, inside of the Sloping Hallway. A large pod can be seen in the Coliseum area at Deep Hole. Behavior These dolphins swim about in medium-sized, loose groups. They respond positively to being petted and poked, and like the sound of the Sea Whistle. Notes *During the "Be the Best Trainer" quest, a rumor about a Pacific white-sided dolphin with a strangely-colored dorsal fin will show up in the player's notebook. When the player first encounters this individual, it is very wary, and the player has to visit Deep Hole multiple times until it warms up to them. *This is one of Oceana's favorite creatures. Real-Life Information * The only known predator of the Pacific white-sided dolphin is the orca. * These dolphins are so friendly that attempting to estimate their populations via sampling is derailed by their tendency to approach boats. Gallery Pygmy Sperm Whale - Deep Hole (2).JPG|The dolphins swimming with the pygmy sperm whale at night Pacific white dolphin 1.jpeg|The Pacific White-Sided Dolphin partner pacific white dolphin 2.jpeg pacific white dolphin 3.jpg Pacific white dolphin 4.jpg Pacific white dolphin 5.jpg pacific white dolphin 6.jpg pacific white dolphin 7.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Oceane's Favorite Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Deep Hole Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cetaceans Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean